


Raisins, or something

by williamTspears



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Gen, Will is such a fussy eater
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-20 01:46:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7385953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/williamTspears/pseuds/williamTspears
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>General ficlet, set at Will and Ron's little 'lunch date' that was mentioned in the rerun of the second musical. Will's perspective on Ron. Not really a ship fic, but I wouldn't object to it being considered one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Raisins, or something

Ronald Knox was, William had to admit, a difficult case.

The young man was at that moment sitting across from William in a crowded teahouse, stray crumbs stuck to his jaw from the fruit-filled toast he had ordered. Raisins, or something. William didn't care, truthfully, while his own small cake was dry enough that he may as well have ordered toast just the same as the other had. The tea helped, somewhat, though William could not say he was particularly impressed with that either. It had been left to steep far too long before it had been brought out to them, and he did not believe he would be frequenting this establishment again any time soon, whenever it was that he would be forced to return to the human realm by his duties. Additionally, his chair was unstable, the part of this place which irritated him the most.

But back to Knox, who had chosen this dreadful place, likely as an alternative to his usual pubs for William's sake. It was not that he was bad, perse, but... he wasn't the best junior they had ever recruited, either, and Sutcliff's mentorship likely did not help (it was not an assignment William had control over, or else he would have firmly prevented that walking _rubbish_ from ever entering a position of moral and ethical influence). Knox was bawdy, short of attention span, oft rushed his work unnecessarily, and overall did not appear to take the importance of their duties seriously a single iota. However, he did do the work as asked, and was not a particularly bad coworker. He was well enough that William had agreed to go out to this dreadful place with him, at the least. Over time, he would surely settle down. Reapers did not tend to physically age, but they were capable of personal progress all the same, and William could only hope Knox was not an exception to that rule.

"So what do you reckon's causing all this? The souls case," Ronald asked, finishing his toast and wiping his gloves off on a handkerchief.

"A demon, no doubt, though we've no comfirmation. Letting Grell Sutcliff handle it was truly a mistake, with how long it's dragged out already..." he sighed in return, adjusting his glasses with a frown. "Humphries is efficient, however, and I'm certain he and Slingby will make better process. Provided they are not held back by _that one._ "

"It's about half a thousand souls now, innit?" the young man questioned as he looked up at the ceiling, tongue visibly searching for food stuck between his teeth. "It's not gonna come back on me, is it? The extra paperwork and all. I mean, you've got no choice, but... I've got better stuff to do, yeah?"

"We will see," William replied firmly. It was this kind of flippant attitude that just... Good grief. "Are you implying _I don't_ have better ways to spend my time than cleaning up after some wretch's foul mess?" he raised his eyebrows.

"Oh nah, nah!" Knox backpedalled, eyes widening slightly. "I just meant it like, you have to deal with it, but I don't, yeah? It's your job."

"My job is ensuring our papers are filed correctly, our work is allocated correctly, and our duties run smoothly, Knox, not playing maid for beasts and criminals," he said, rather sharply. "Again, we will see. It depends on how well and to what degree we manage to get this case out of the way."

"Yeah, I guess so..." Ronald mumbled, draining the rest of his tea. "You still eating?" he asked, looking at William's plate and teacup, which had remained half-finished for a small while.

"No, I am finished. And-" he added, "I'm not treating you, remember?"

"Yeah, nah, I know, don't worry about it. My treat actually, since it was my idea. I'll cover yours, too!" he said with a grin, getting up from his seat and slinging his jacket over his shoulders once more.

"...Thank you," William said quietly, standing slowly from the dreadfully rickety chair and moving to wait at the door as he watched Ronald cover both their orders at the dark wood counter and wink at the woman serving. A difficult case indeed... so much promise, with such little direction.

**Author's Note:**

> I mostly wanted to have a go at writing these two interacting, as it's not something I do often. It was pretty chill, Ron isn't too difficult for me compared to the long process of trial and error that was getting used to writing Will. Not sure if it was fun, yet, but it was chill. Probably be more fun from Ron's perspective, so I might try his pov next time. I haven't made a new fic in a while actually, and I did this all on mobile, so I hope the format is ok.


End file.
